Currently, more and more applications are supported by smart terminals, but it is also accompanied by a decrease in the boot speed, leading to longer boot time required for the smart terminal and longer installation time for applications. When the smart terminal is booted or an application is installed, an Android Package (i.e., APK file) of the application needs to be scanned. As the APK file itself is a zip package, when scanning the APK file, all files in the APK file need to be decompressed to identify a native library file and a RenderScript file stored in the APK file. Then the native library file and the RenderScript file are traversed to achieve the scanning. However, in the process of traversing the native library file and the RenderScript file, a lot of scan time will be consumed, resulting in increased time to boot or install applications.